


• Objetivo alcançado • (Shou Tucker x Reader) - Portuguese Version -

by MartinBolseiro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Because my friend and I are horny in Shou Tucker, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, I know..., Just Sex, Lemon, Little context and a lot of sex, Masturbation, Sex, Shou Tucker fans, Shou Tucker x Reader, Shou Tucker x female reader, Smut, Tags em inglês porque eu sei que tem brasileiro que pesquisa em inglês, Underage Reader, Underage Sex, first fanfic Shou Tucker x reader???, i know you exist, x Reader
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinBolseiro/pseuds/MartinBolseiro
Summary: ⚠️ Conteúdo sexual detalhado, pedofilia e mudança de curso de história original. ⚠️Um pedido feito por uma amiga minha.Você, uma garota de 15 anos e otaku entra no universo de Fullmetal Alchemist por que tem um sentimento de amor um tanto esquisito por um tal Alquimista chamado Shou Tucker.Vendo os animes e lendo o mangá, você tem alguns planos pessoais pra tratar com ele além de querer mudar o curso da história entrando nela e impedindo que ele faça o que fez.(Nessa versão ele não transforma a mulher dele em uma quimera, ele é divorciado e usa um prisioneiro condenado a morte para o experimento)
Relationships: Shou Tucker/Reader, nina tucker/reader
Kudos: 1





	• Objetivo alcançado • (Shou Tucker x Reader) - Portuguese Version -

**Author's Note:**

> Eu to com preguiça de traduzir isso pro inglês a mão, eu vou jogar no google tradutor dessa vez SJDKAJKDSKAKDKSAJKSAKDJ

Atenção:  
Tenho completa noção de que ele é um personagem muito odiado, mas como foi uma boa amiga quem me pediu eu fiz, e também porquê de certa forma eu gosto dele também, então por favor eu gostaria que você não julgasse a mim ou minha amiga por isso.

Pensamentos: ~  
Falas: "

Localização: Casa de Shou Tucker, pra ser mais precisa na sala dele conversando sobre assuntos de trabalho no sofá enquanto comiam biscoitos, sua filha, Nina Tucker está presente com vocês dois, mas ela está ficando com sono.

ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕦𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕠...

Você tinha uma coisa para nos dizer, você era apaixonada sexualmente por um personagem particularmente muito odiado, você era uma grande fã da obra e não gostou do que aconteceu com o Shou Tucker que você tanto apreciava, claro você também tinha sua parcela de ódio.  
"Quando eu conheci ele pela primeira vez depois de ter entrado nesse universo como uma Alquimista que sabia quase tudo sobre a história de Fullmetal Alchemist, eu tive uma conversa simples com ele sobre o tempo, depois disso eu passei a frequentar um pouco mais a casa deles apenas para visita, mas eu sempre ficava na sala ou cozinha, hoje nós estávamos mais uma vez conversando sobre teorias e conspirações na sala e a filha dele estava presente, (caso contrário você já teria pulado nele) eu nunca gostei muito de crianças, porém Nina era fofa e se parecia comigo quando eu era uma criança."

Depois de um tempo conversando sobre coisas chatas de adulto mesmo você não sendo um Nina dormiu em seus braços e você disse que a queria levar ao quarto então, subindo as escadas que Tucker lhe havia dito que se seguisse em frente davam no quarto da menina, você a colocou sobre a cama, a cobriu com um cobertor e então você desceu de volta até onde o pai dela estava esperando, você olhou para ele e ele esta comendo biscoitos, seu objetivo inicial ao entrar naquele mundo foi apenas para foder com ele até não aguentar mais, você sentia ódio por amar alguém como dele, mas depois de várias fantasias sexuais por motivos mentais seus dos quais eu não sei explicar você começou a gostar dele.

No começo suas fantasias envolviam sempre ele sendo punido por você, todavia depois de um tempo fazendo isso e criando uma personalidade muito bem baseada no Clássico você começou a gostar de criar outras fantasias mais baseadas no seu cotidiano natural com ele e até mesmo conseguiu fazer com que ele fosse o dominante, lhe fodendo diversas vezes e fazendo coisas que você não deixaria ninguém mais fazer, mas emfim voltando ao Tucker que comia Biscoitos, quando você desceu e viu ele perdido em pensamentos enquanto estava sentado no grande sofá, você pensou que essa poderia ser a sua chance de poder se aproximar dele da maneira que queria e dizer seus objetivos, como ~Eu sei o que acontece em toda a história desse universo! Sinto tesão em você e vim lhe foder.~ mas você pensou que se fizesse isso ele ficaria nervoso achando que você é louca, mesmo você acertando coisas sobre o trabalho dele que ninguém mais sabia, então você preferiu a técnica de continuar conversando.

Você se sentou no sofá ao lado dele e iniciou uma conversa sobre a alquimia e sobre o posto de alquimista da Trama Vital que como você viu no anime é uma coisa da qual ele se orgulha bastante, vocês estavam desenrolando a conversa e um tópico levava a outro até que você acaba tocando em um relacionado a sexo entre quimeras, se elas podiam se reproduzir ou não, bom claramente você meio que já sabia a resposta mas você queria apenas tocar no assunto sexo com ele, mesmo que de uma forma irrelevante, então ele deu uma risada calorosa que lhe chamou atenção e seus olhos brilharam com isso, não que ele percebesse, você decidiu arriscar então simplesmente chegou mais perto dele e então discretamente encostou a sua perna na de Tucker, ele deve ter percebido uma vez que sua frase falhou e ele fingiu uma pequena tosse, ele continuou explicando, quando ele falou as palavras "Relações Sexuais" você abruptamente sobe no colo dele e engancha os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Oh merda ele cheira bem" você pensa, ele lhe olhou com olhos surpresos e tentou afastar você, talvez seja porquê ele sabe que você tem 15 anos ou simplesmente porquê você decidiu subir no colo dele durante uma explicação, mas então você se ajeitou de uma melhor forma em seu colo para que seus ossos dos quadril estivessem bem nivelados juntos, feito isso ele geme acidentalmente quando você move seus quadris para frente tentando o máximo se encostar em seu pênis imaculado pelo tecido de suas calças, tudo isso foi em segundos depois de você colar seus lábios nos dele e ele afrouxar os braços ao seu redor ficando vermelho carmim e perplexo "Y/n, não...isso é errado, veja...hmm você tem só quinze anos, isso não está certo" ele tentou falar no beijo, você mudou a direção dos seus beijos para o pescoço dele e nesse movimento você disse "Eu realmente não ligo pra minha idade, eu quero fazer isso com você." 

E você continuou acariciando ele, movendo seus quadris nos dele da maneira mais sensual que conseguia, de repente ele colocou as suas grandes mãos nos seus quadris e os acariciou nos seus movimentos, depois ele desceu as mãos e apertou a sua bunda fazendo círculos com os polegares, você gemeu quando ele apertou com mais força e parou de trabalhar seus beijos no pescoço dele, seus olhares se encontraram imediatamente e você pode ver em seus olhos azuis tomados por luxúria que ele tinha mudado de ideia sobre continuar fazendo aquilo com você (Como ele mudou de ideia rápido), então ele se deslocou para frente e pegou seus lábios em um beijo, suas bocas se encontrando em um beijo calmo e com um pouco de erros, afinal de contas que esse foi o seu segundo beijo (O primeiro que você deu nele tirou seu BV) 

Você percebeu quando ele passou a língua pelo meu lábio inferior e como você lia muitas Fanfics X Reader, você sabia que este era um sinal de quando quer se aprofundar o beijo, então você abriu sua boca dando acesso para que ele se enfiasse em você, você ofegou, já estava ficando sem ar, mas mesmo assim você foi de encontro com sua língua e a entrelaçou com a sua, foi uma sensação completamente diferente, sentir a língua molhada dele contra a sua, tinha gosto de biscoitos e café, logo após alguns segundos você se afasta do beijo para respirar, ele segura sua mão esquerda que estava em seu pescoço e a coloca sobre do seu membro duro "Viu só querida? Você quem fez isso comigo" Você corou ainda mais do que já estava, você nunca tinha visto um pessoalmente e isso estava prestes a acontecer, você não pode deixar de ficar tensa, ele viu seus olhos transmitindo o seu medo e disse "Não se preocupe, eu sei que deve ser a sua primeira vez, eu irei com calma" era sua vez de falar então você disse "Você não faz ideia do quanto eu espero pra fazer isso" ele não entendeu isso pois vocês se conheceram a cerca de duas semanas, mas ele não questionou.

Querendo apressar as coisas você puxou a blusa dele para cima, o despindo da mesma, logo após isso ele lhe ajudou a tirar a sua blusa e você ficou com seus seios expostos, você os tentou esconder mas ele a abraçou e disse que eu não precisava ter vergonha, que você tinha um corpo lindo, ele pegou um de seus seios em sua mão grande comparadas as suas e colocou os lábios no bico do seu mamilo, ele o pega na boca e o chupa, você gemeu sobre as ministrações dele e isso fez ferver o corpo dele, fazendo ele levantar os quadris e se esfregar contra você, ele pegou seu mamilo entre os dentes e então deu uma pequena mordida, você colocou suas mãos na cabeça de Tucker e se agarrei firmemente em seus cabelos da nuca "Tucker isso é..." você gemeu pra ele, Tucker soltou seu seio e fez a mesma coisa com o outro se certificando de dar carinho a ambos os seios, depois disso ele os soltou e puxou seu corpo mais para perto do dele lambendo e mordendo seu pescoço e clavícula, você gritou de prazer "Shhh assim vc vai acordar a nossa Nina" ele colocou 'nossa' na frase isso te excitou na possibilidade de fazer parte dessa pequena familia dele, assim você poderia fazer ele feliz, supervisionar tudo e evitar que ele fizesse o que virou o principal motivo de o odiarem, daria tudo certo.

Mas sua mente estava nublada demais para pensar sobre jsso no momento ele tinha começado a lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha, com as mãos na sua bunda apertando como se fossem um brinquedo de apertar "Você quer ver?" Você se perdeu um pouco na pergunta dele mas logo entendeu que era provável que ele estivesse se referindo ao pênis dele, você respondeu que sim e desceu do colo dele, podendo ver toda a textura do pau duro dele sob as calças, você o ajudou desabotoando e removendo sua calça e retirando sua cueca de cor vermelha, seu pau pulou pra fora batendo em sua barriga de uma maneira tão bonita que você ficou perdida alguns segundos o observando, ele tinha um pouco de pêlos na base do pênis, mas eram tão fofos e ruivos como a cor de seu cabelo que você achou adorável, como você estava divagando demais ele te perguntou se estava tudo bem e você respondeu que estava apenas estava admirando ele, um pouco acima da média, mas nada muito grande que pudesse se gabar, mas para você era perfeito, você nunca gostou dos enormes nos hentais que via.

Você pegou a base de seu pênis e bombeou uma vez, no momento em que você pegou no eixo de Tucker ele gemeu, foi um som maravilhoso e tudo que eu queria era se esforçar pra ouvir mais dele, você continuou bombeando e começou a esfregar a cabeça do pau dele, ganhando outros gemidos e alguns apertos no seu seio, o qual ele já havia pego e você nem havia percebido, vocês começaram a se beijar novamente, enquanto você o masturbava, você percebeu que a respiração dele começou a ficar mais pesada e então ele segurou sua mão e lhe disse "Se...vc continuar assim Ugh...eu vou hmmm...acabar sujando suas mãos ah..." você o beijou com mais fervorosidade e então sentou mais uma vez sobre seu colo (Já despida de suas roupas) e quando você ia colocar seu pau na sua entrada ele coloca a mão em sua coxa e fala no seu ouvido "Acho que você já fez o suficiente por mim, deixe que eu cuido de você de agora em diante minha princesa" então ele lhe pegou pela cintura e a deitou no sofá ficando entre suas pernas juntas, ele colocou as mãos sobre ambos os seus joelhos e então os separou com cuidado olhando nos seus olhos com amor de poder ser agraciado com uma virgem tão bonita quanto você querendo que ele tome posse de sua pureza, ele se abaixou e sua respiração foi de encontro com sua feminilidade exposta, "Y/n...Y/n você é uma boa garota, tão molhada assim pra mim" então ele lambe em uma listra de seu núcleo quente e escorrendo fluídos, ele enfia a língua na sua entrada, saboreando seus doces sucos, você estremeceu com isso nunca havia pensado que pudesse ser algo tão prazeroso você se agarrou aos cabelos dele e pressionou mais de seu rosto contra seu feixe de nervos quando ele chupou seu clitóris e enfiou um dedo em você.

Tucker ficava bombeando pra dentro e pra fora de seu corpo, logo ele adicionou mais um dedo e você sentiu uma pontada de dor, gemendo você olha para o pênis dele que se contraia a cada som obsceno que você fazia, ele ficou lhe tocando com os dedos durante um tempo até que você não aguentasse mais e gozasse em sua boca, ele se inclinou em sua direção e lhe deu um beijo de língua, assim você pode sentir o seu gosto na boca dele, posso dizer que você achou esquisito, mas não desgostoso, enquanto ele ainda te beijava você sentiu algo duro pressionando sua virilha.

"Tucker...eu acho que estou pronta" ele acariciou seu rosto com a mão esquerda "Tudo bem meu amor, me avise se doer" você acenou em afirmação e ele se levantou, pegou em seu eixo e o pocicionou na sua entrada brincando um pouco com ela tirando suspiros de você, fingindo que iria enfiar, ele agarrou sua perna com um braço e então ele gemeu alto quando te penetrou, você pode sentir uma sensação esquisita de algo entrando no seu corpo e expandindo suas paredes, foi desconfortável e doloroso, e o rompimento do meu hímen fez você sangrar "Ahh...isso doi, por favor..." Tucker se retraiu um pouco "Desculpe querida, isso logo vai passar, você vai ver, vai ser gostoso".

Você sentiu o pênis dele empurrando suas paredes molhadas, você o olhou nos olhos enquanto ele se abaixava novamente na sua direção colocando os cotovelos em cima de sua cabeça até estar totalmente dentro de você, ele permaneceu imovel durante algum tempo esperando seu comando para poder se mexer "Você pode começara se mover agora" você diz a ele, então ele moveu os quadris para trás e os bateu nos seus novamente, foi maravilhoso, você contraiu seu interior apertando seu pênis e ele gemeu no seu ouvido, ele começou a se mover com mais rapidez fazendo barulhos de encontro de pele e pele molhados pelo suor do sexo, quando ele apertou ainda mais o passo e começou a te foder com força você enganchou seus braços nas suas costas e o arranhou gemendo de prazer "Seu pau é tão bom dentro de mim, meu Alquimista da Trama Vital" você mordeu seu pescoço e ele gemeu seu nome "Y/n...você é tão apertada Uuhgh, esta me sugando". 

Suas estocadas foram ficando cada vez mais frenéticas e ele começou a gemer mais "Eu não vou aguentar muito mais tempo" ele continuou a bater os quadris em você e ele os colou com força nos seus os deixando parados com seu pênis bem no fundo da sua flor, você sentii seu fluído quente jorrar pelas suas paredes e ele gemendo de uma maneira muito gostosa, você o acariciou para ajudar a superar o orgasmo "Y/n...Y/n...Hmmmg! Tão boa... " Ele suspirou gemidos enquanto descarregava toda sua carga de esperma quente e grosso na sua vagina, depois de esvaziar tudo ele se retirou para fora com cuidado, e você sentiu o esperma quente dele escorrendo para fora do seu buraco fodido, ele se deitou do seu lado te abraçando, puxando sua cintura contra a dele, e ficando de conchinha, depois ele beijou sua omoplata "Você foi incrível minha adorável Y/n" "Vc também Tucker, você fez a minha primeira vez ser perfeita" ele riu "Hehehe perfeita, eu não diria isso, eu sou só um homem de meia idade sem desejos ou ambições, o que você viu em mim afinal?" Ele te pegou com essa pergunta, você tinha vindo apenas pelo sexo e pela voz fofa dele você precisava precisava pensar em algo rápido (esse sentimento de querer apenas sexo mudou depois que vocês saíram em dois encontros, você é muito safadinha) "Eu te admiro muito, você é um homem muito esforçado no que faz, além disso eu sempre gostei da sua aparência, mas isso é uma coisa mais pessoal..." ele cora, e desvia o olhar, coisa que não era necessário já que vocês compartilharam tanto agora pouco.

Vocês ouviram sons de pezinhos descendo as escadas e você caiu do sofá assustando ele, você susurrou "Ah droga, eu acho que acordamos a Nina" ele pegou uma coberta que estava perto e os cobriu e vocês correram pro banheiro, de repente vocês ouviram a voz de uma criança do lado de fora "Papai e a moça estavam brincando?" Você respondeu gritando de dentro do banheiro "Sim minha querida, mas a titia foi usar o banheiro e acabou caindo aqui dentro e seu papai veio me ajudar, nós já estamos saindo, não se preucupe" aparentemente ela aceitou a desculpa e subiu as escadas novamente, você e Shou Tucker tomaram um banho quente juntos, você lavou seu corpo e ele lhe ajudou com isso as vezes provocando você com beijos ou lhe agarrando pela cintura sussurrando palavras doces e picantes, vocês saíram de roupas trocadas pois milagrosamente e estranhamente também havia um guarda roupas pequeno no banheiro da casa dele, você vestiu uma das blusas pretas grandes dele e um shorts que você havia trazido pra esse universo pois era o seu shorts da sorte, já ele colocou sua roupa de sempre como vemos no anime, vocês ficaram o resto da noite juntos e você depois de conversar com ele e falar que apesar de ter muito dinheiro você não queria voltar, anunciou que ia começar a morar junto deles, a Nina adorou a ideia de mais uma garota na casa, e Tucker gostou que sua filha estivesse feliz e tivesse interação com você, pois ele havia gostado muito de você, vocês jantaram todos juntos e você dormiu na cama junto com ele, que dormia agarrado a você como um urso de pelúcia.

E para o Tucker não ter os mesmo problemas na obra original e conseguir fazer as pesquisas dele, você veio pra ele mundo com muito dinheiro e deu para que ele usasse nas suas pesquisas, assim nem Nina e nem você viraram quimeras pelo desespero dele.

❤ Em fanfic tudo é possível! ❤

Essa fanfic foi feita por mim, uma pessoa muito cansada então deve haver muitas vírgulas, parágrafo? Fodase as 6-9 linhas kkkkkkkk palavras repetitivas e até erros de português simples, é provável que eu arrume isso depois.

Bônus:

(por que um amigo meu me zoando pediu pra mim descrever o pau do Tucker e eu fiz)

O pênis de Shou Tucker é uma beleza, não é gigante mas também não é pequeno, está um meio termo muito bom, ele tem poucas veias daquelas grossas, mas duas proeminentes que são grossas, uma que vai da base do pau ate um pouco mais q a metade e uma na parte inferior, eu acho que as duas combinam muito juntas e eu gosto de passar a língua por elas quando chupo ele, ele é um homem que tem pelos, eu pessoalmente não acho pelos corporais masculinos nojentos eu até apoio, mas meu lugar favorito é no púbis e não muito mas na quantia certa pra ser bonita, Tucker tem cabelos ruivos que são um tanto lisos mas eles se embaraçam um pouco quando mais próximos da base do pênis, a cabeça do pau dele é boa pra penetrações fundas, ele tem um pau que é mais fino na base e vai engrossando aos poucos pau ate chegar na ponta, a cabeça é fofa e rosa, o resto do pau é um tom de rosa também mas só que mais misturado com o tom de pele dele, ele costume soltar muito pré-gozo e mancha bastante as roupas nas preliminares que faço com ele, ah...aquela gota de pré-gozo brilhando na ponta do pau dele é muito bom ver ele desse jeito, a pele, como todo pau é macia e a dele é um tanto mais sensível então pequenos bombeamentos podem causar bons gemidos de Tucker, as bolas dele são menos proeminentes comparadas ao resto do pau mas elas ainda balançam charmosamente durante as suas estocadas no meu corpo minha avaliação final é que ele tem um pau gostoso, talvez seja a idade ou algo biológico mas dependendo do dia ele goza muito mais rápido que o esperado. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK irei ser zuada eternamente por ter feito essa fanfic.

🌹 Adeus e espero que tenham gostado. 🌹


End file.
